If We Are In Love
by Kenny Abimanyu
Summary: Dan yang ia tau ia membenci sosok itu. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa antara cinta dan benci hanya berbeda tipis./FemNaru/Warning inside/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **If We Are In Love©Kenny Abimanyu**

 **Cast : Namikaze Naruto (femNaru), Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, etc.**

 **Any Bashing Chara(s)**

 _ **Standard Warning(s) Applied**_

 _ **Don't like don't read**_

 **Konoha University**

Plak

Bugh

Brak

Suara tamparan, pukulan, dan tendangan itu terasa memekakkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dan Namikaze Naruto sebagai korban pem _bully_ an itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa ada perlawanan berarti. Sesekali ia meringis, merasakan cairan berbau besi itu meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tau, bitch ! Sasuke- _kun_ membencimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mencengkram pipinya. Membuat ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Sakit. Lehernya bekas terkena balok kayu semalam masih terasa sakit. Tanpa memperdulikan korbannya, si merah muda itu menjambak rambut pirang panjang gadis di depannya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Kemudian meninggalkannya dengan darah yang mengalir dari dahinya.

"Ukhh."

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menahan rasa sakit. Seandainya ia punya kekuatan sedikit saja. Seandainya bisa menentang perlakuan wanita ini. Seandainya saja Sasuke masih sudi membelanya.

 _Heh, apa yang kau harapkan Naruto ?_

Ia sadar ia hanyalah seorang gadis miskin yang hanya mengandalkan beasiswa khusus untuk bisa melanjutkan kuliah di bidang ekonomi. Melawan Haruno Sakura jelas tidak masuk dalam rencananya saat ini. Gadis itu terlalu berkuasa. Takkan ada yang berani menentang putri Pemilik Universitas Konoha itu. Bahkan para dosen tutup mulut dengan semua kelakuan buruknya.

Naruto mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Mencoba untuk berdiri. Kemejanya sedikit sobek dibagian tangan. Dia menepuk-nepuk pantatnya untuk menghilangkan tanah dan pasir yang menempel.

 _Ah, dimana tas ranselku ?_

Seingatnya tadi gadis itu membuang tasnya ke got. Bersyukurlah ia bahwa isi dari tasnya hanya binder yang berisi satu mata kuliah dan tempat pensil. Setidaknya ia tak harus takut untuk memikirkan jikalau buku cetaknya akan rusak dan itu artinya ia harus menabung lagi untuk membeli yang baru. Bekerja paruh waktu di dua tempat sudah cukup menyita waktunya walaupun gajinya tak seberapa. Hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemen kecil di pinggiran, makan dua kali sehari, dan ongkos bus untuk bepergian. Ia tak mungkin lagi menabung untuk membeli buku-buku mata kuliah yang harganya selangit itu. Perjuangannya dulu yang mengurangi porsi makan sekali sehari akan terasa sia-sia.

Naruto mencoba mengambil tasnya menggunakan sapu yang lumayan panjang. Didapatnya dari _office boy_ saat akan menuju ke parit yang lumayan besar itu.

Grab

Dapat

Ahh, ranselnya basah dan bau. Ia harus segera pulang dan mencucinya. Syukurlah dosen untuk mata kuliah selanjutnya tidak bisa masuk. Ini akan membuatnya punya waktu untuk menobati luka-lukanya dan beristirahat sebentar sebelum pergi ke kedai ramen paman Teuchi untuk bekerja _part time._ Tak sengaja matanya menangkap siluet tubuh orang yang dikenalnya.

 _Sasuke ?_

Pria itu hanya berjalan acuh tak acuh. Padahal ia melihat Naruto. Padahal ia tau mantan rival sekaligus sahabatnya baru saja terkena pem _bully_ an. Dia terlihat tak peduli.

.

.

.

" _Konnichiwa,_ ada yang bisa saya bantu ? Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?."

"Ramen porsi jumbonya dan segelas _ocha_ hangat."

"Baik, terima kasih. Ada tambahan yang lainnya tuan ?."

Pria itu hanya menggeleng. Kemudian Naruto tersenyum sembari membungkukkan badan dan berlalu mengantar nota pesanan. Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore dan ia harus buru-buru bergegas ke tempat kerja selanjutnya sebelum bos yang satunya marah.

 **CLÈMENTE LOUNGE**

Adalah bar kelas atas yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang berkantong tebal. Bersyukurlah _Kami-sama_ menganugerahkan wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang bagus bagi Namikaze Naruto. Walaupun pekerjaannya hanya pelayan, tantangan yang didapatkannya sangat besar. Banyak lelaki hidung belang yang pernah menawarnya untuk _one night stand._ Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah bisa dikategorikan kakek-kakek. Gajinya lumayan untuk membayar sewa apartemen kecilnya.

Tak sengaja mata birunya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya baru saja masuk ke dalam pintu bar.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

Matanya melebar. Gawat. Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu disini ?. Oh, lihatlah ! baru saja ia masuk ke dalam _club,_ para pelacur itu sudah mulai menggodanya. Bahkan beberapa ada yang berani bergeming. Hanya memandang datar pelacur yang tampil elegan itu. Ia tak begitu tertarik.

Naruto berusaha pergi menghindar. Terlambat. Sasuke sudah menyadarinya. Lelaki itu mengejarnya dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Heh, ternyata ini yang kau lakukan ?",sinisnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, tuan Uchiha yang terhormat."

"Ya, memang bukan urusanku, PE-LA-CUR."

Plak

Naruto menampar wajah tampan dihadapannya itu. Lelaki ini berani sekali mengatainya tentang harga diri. Tau apa ia tentang harga dirinya. Seenaknya menghakiminya setelah sekian lama. Harusnya ia bersikap seperti biasa. Tidak pernah lagi menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Harusnya lelaki itu mengacuhkannya tadi. Berlagak sok mengenal Naruto.

"Tuan Uchiha yang terhormat, saya tau anda tamu disini. Bisakah kita bersikap profesional ?. Mengesampingkan dendam anda pada saya."

Sasuke semakin mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto sampai rasanya sakit atau mungkin berbekas di kulit tan itu. Sasuke menariknya memasuki salah satu bilik bercinta disana. Menghempaskan tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya ke salah satu sofa disana.

Rok _maid_ nya tersingkap menampilkan paha mulus itu. Sasuke naik ke atas tubuhnya. Mencengkam erat kedua pergelangan tangannya di masing-masing sisi.

"Kau menyuruhku mengesampingkan dendamku ?. Lancang sekali kau. Kalau begitu hidupkan kembali kekasihku yang kau bunuh."

Glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Posisi ini sangat tidak lazim. Ia takut. Takut mengingat kejadian itu. Takut Sasuke berbuat diluar batas akibat kesalahan di masa lalunya. Sahabatnya. Hinatanya. Kekasih Sasuke.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Mind to RnR ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ini kuusahakan update dengan cepat karna mungkin beberapa saat ke depan aku akan sedikit sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahku. Maaf soal words kalau misalkan menurut kalian tetap kependekan karna aku memang langsung menuliskan apa yang ada di kepalaku. Kalau seandainya aku sudah kehilangan mood di akhir, aku akan berhenti dan langsung ku publish karna takut kalau kutambah lagi, jalan cerita yang kukembangkan akan melenceng jauh. Oh, dan satu lagi ini murni SasufemNaru, Hinata hanya sebagai flashback kisah mereka yang rumit. So, here we go...

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **If We Are In Love©Kenny Abimanyu**

 **Cast : Namikaze Naruto (femNaru), Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, etc.**

 **Pairing : Sasufemnaru, slight Sasuhina, and others**

 **Any Bashing Chara(s)**

 _ **Standard Warning(s) Applied**_

 _ **Don't like don't read**_

 _Tapi aku mencintainya, Sasuke-kun_

 _Entahlah, aku merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya_

 _Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, aku tidak tahan diacuhkan olehnya_

 _Lebih baik aku mati daripada ditinggalkan olehnya_

.

.

.

Pria bermata kelam itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Sial. Mimpi itu lagi. Kenapa terasa seperti _de javu_ ?. Jika ia tau dari dulu kejadiannya akan seperti itu maka seharusnya ia menjauhkan Hinata dari gadis berambut pirang itu. Gadis itu memang sialan. Setelah tadi di _club_ dia berhasil meloloskan diri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menendang selangkangan lelaki itu sampai perih rasanya. Dibiarkannya gadis itu kabur. Heh, sampai mana gadis itu bisa bertahan. Dengan nama besar dan segala kekuasaan yang dia miliki, Sasuke bersumpah mulai saat ini ia akan membuat hidup si pirang bagai di neraka. Ia menyeringai. Mungkin menambah penderitaan si pirang di kampus akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik baginya sebelum ia benar-benar menyelesaikan skripsi dan sidang akhirnya dengan sempurna.

 _ **Tiga tahun lalu**_

 _Indah. Sangat indah. Gadis berambut indigo dihadapannya ini benar-benar sangat indah. Keturunan Hyuuga. Sang Hyuuga terakhir. Pertemuan mereka terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Membawa mereka dalam hubungan yang rumit setelahnya. Persaingan perusahaan. Pengkhianatan. Menyebabkan gadis ini kehilangan seluruh keluarganya disaat ia masih butuh kasih sayang orangtua._

" _Aku akan mengangkat Hinata-_ chan _menjadi anakku, mulai sekarang ia adalah adik kalian."_

 _Ya,_ otousan _dan ayah Hinata adalah sahabat kental sejak lama. Tak heran jika_ otousan _sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai anaknya sendiri._

 _Awal yang_ mainstream, _bukan ?_

 _Begitulah. Tahun-tahun berlalu. Siapa sangka hati si Uchiha bungsu yang awalnya hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai adik bisa berubah menjadi perasaan yang terjadi antara wanita dan pria. Perasaan yang takut akan kehilangan. Perasaan yang ingin selalu bersama. Tapi entahlah dengan si Hyuuga. Disaat ada lelaki yang mati-matian mencintainya, ia malah jatuh ke dalam jurang yang terdalam. Ia masuk ke dalam neraka terdalam._

 _Ia mencintai sahabat wanitanya._

 _Namikaze Naruto. Gadis periang. Berambut pirang panjang, sedikit urakan, dan berkulit tan._

 _Hanya untuk menutupi kedoknya yang mencintai sahabat wanitanya, ia menerima pernyataan cinta sang kakak angkat. Keluarga Uchiha pun terlihat sangat setuju. Ah, mungkin itulah yang mereka inginkan. Membuat Hinata menjadi Uchiha yang seutuhnya._

 _Semua kesalahan ini bermula dari saat Hinata menginjak awal masuk SMP. Ia adalah anak yang sulit bergaul, pendiam, dan sulit didekati. Namun Naruto dengan segala keluguan dan tekadnya mendekati gadis itu. Gigih menjadi sahabatnya. Dalam lingkup persahabatan mereka, Naruto pun mengenal Sasuke sang kakak angkat yang berbeda sekolah dari mereka. Dengan rentang umur yang terpaut dua tahun._

 _Disinilah semua masalahnya berasal._

 _Sasuke yang naif itu tak pernah tau bahwa si Hyuuga lemah itu sering menjadi sasaran_ bully _di sekolahnya. Dia hanya diam. Tak memberitahukan keadaannya kepada siapapun. Narutolah yang selama ini menyelamatkannya. Gadis itu sangat garang jika menyangkut tentang sahabatnya. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan melapor pada guru jika saja gadis itu tak melarangnya. Ia takut pemusnahan identitas yang selama ini dilakukan oleh teman-temannya akan berakibat semakin buruk untuknya dan Naruto. Tapi itulah Naruto, tak peduli apapun yang dilakukan orang-orang itu terhadapnya ia tetap tegar dan kuat bahkan berani melawan. Tidak seperti dia yang selalu berada di balik punggung Naruto. Saat itu kedua orangtua Naruto masihlah hidup. Mereka adlah keluarga sederhana. Hinata selalu tersenyum setiap kali ia datang ke rumah Naruto yang kecil kebahagiaan selalu melingkupi rumah itu. Paman Minato yang ramah akan mengajaknya untuk melihat-lihat album foto Naruto semasa kecil kemudian menjadikannya bahan olok-olokan._

" _Apa kau tau Hinata ? Dulu saat masih balita Naruto hobi lompat dari atas ranjang seperti monyet. Ya Tuhan, aku pikir darimana anak perempuanku mendapat pelajaran seperti itu. Aku hampir saja memasukkannya ke kebun binatang untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga monyetnya."_

 _Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa mencak-mencak sendiri. Kemudian akan mengadu pada Kushina, ibunya. Ya, bibi Kushina. Wanita hangat yang kadang suka sekali bereksperimen dengan masakan walaupun akhirnya makanan itu hancur tak berbentuk. Tapi tetap saja ia akan menyuruh putri dan suaminya untuk memakannya sampai habis._

" _Ayahmu kan berkata apa adanya, Naru-_ chan. _"_

 _Yak, sepertinya Kushina lebih pro pada suami ketimbang putrinya. Hinata hanya tertawa menyaksikan itu semua. Tak apa. Ia akan bertahan di sekolah asalkan ia bisa kembali pulang ke keluarga ini. Ia membandingkan keluarganya yang dulu, keluarga Uchihanya, dan keluarga Naruto. Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Keluarganya yang dulu sangatlah hangat walau tidak seheboh para Namikaze._

 _Namun, sekarang semuanya berbeda. Ya, keluarganya memang kembali utuh. Bahkan ia mendapat tambahan dua orang kakak. Sasuke dan Itachi. Tapi lihatlah, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Rumah yang ia tinggali sekarang terlalu besar dan mewah hanya untuk diisi oleh lima orang anggota keluarga yang sangat jarang berinteraksi kecuali di meja makan beserta para pembantu yang bekerja di situ. Wajar mengingat keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang terpandang. Mereka sangat kaya raya. Bahkan mungkin harta kekayaan mereka takkan bisa habis melebihi tujuh turunan. Kak Itachi memang sangat baik dan yang paling hangat setelah mama Mikoto yang wanita karir, tapi tetap saja mereka berdua jarang ada di rumah. Sibuk. Sedangkan Sasuke ?. Heh, jangan ditanya. Sedari kecil ia memang disiapkan untuk menjadi pewaris kedua setelah Itachi. Dia banyak mengikuti kursus seolah disiapkan untuk menjadi Itachi yang kedua. Anak yang jenius._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Awal pertemuan Naruto dan Sasuke pun bukan hal yang menarik. Mereka saling mencaci maki satu sama lain. Benar-benar anak kecil yang merepotkan._

 _Saat itu Hinata bersikeras tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah berhari-hari dia menginap di tempat Naruto. Sasuke bersama Itachi datang menjemput mereka. Ya, Sasuke saat itu yakin kalau gadis miskin yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini mencoba mempengaruhi calon istrinya di masa mendatang._

" _Hinata, ayo pulang. Tidak baik membuat_ otousan _dan_ okaasan _menunggumu untuk makan malam. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu", suara Itachi melembut._

" _Tapi Hina masih mau disini, gak mau pulang. Hina mau tinggal disini aja."_

" _Tidak baik terlalu sering menginap di tempat orang lain, Hinata"._

" _Untuk apa kau tinggal di rumah jelek ini, Hina. Rumahmu yang sekarang jauh lebih bagus."_

 _Sasuke memotong pembicaraan sambil mengernyit memperhatikan sekeliling rumah ini._

 _Nyut_

 _Kuping Naruto panas mendengarnya._

" _Apa kau bilang, tuan angkuh sok tampan?. Kau pikir sementang dirimu kaya raya kau bisa menghina orang seenaknya ?.Kurang ajar. Sini kalau berani lawan aku."_

" _Hn, Dobe"_

" _A-apa kau bilang ?"_

" _Do-be"_

" _Cih, kurang ajar kau Temeeeeeee."_

 _Dan berakhir dengan Itachi yang mencoba melerai keduanya sembari meminta maaf akan kelakuan adiknya pada pasangan dewasa Namikaze itu._

 _ **To be continued...**_

Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan kemungkinan akan mengandung flashback. Dan kemungkinan besar pula fict multichapter ini tidak lebih dari 10 chapter.

Makasi banyak buat yang udah me riview fict ini :D

Doakan saja aku punya banyak waktu luang untuk mengupdate fict ini karna aku lagi on fire sama pairing SasufemNaru :D

 **Mind to RnR ?**


End file.
